The Darkness Fate
by cimolgoreng
Summary: Bagaimana jika putra mahkota kerajaan Joseon terdampar di kehidupan modern? "Tempat apa ini? kenapa bising sekali?" "Kau orang aneh berhenti mengikutiku!" "Aku tidak pernah berpakaian sendiri, kau harus memakaikannya untukku! ini perintah!" "Arggh aku bisa gila!" MEANIE FANFICTION! Mingyu x Wonwoo BL / YAOI Historical, Time Travel! DLDR RNR?


Title : The Darkness Fate

A/N : Fanfik ini berdasarkan dua jaman yang berbeda. Dinasti Joseon dan jaman modern atau saat ini.

Warning : time travel! Fantasy!

Cast :

Pangeran Yi Bangseok : Kim Mingyu

Pangeran Yi Bangban : Choi Seungcheol

Pangeran Yi Bangwon : Wen Junhui

Oh Narang : Jeon Wonwoo

Pairing : MEANIE, other pair mungkin menyusul seiring berjalannya waktu

Untuk dinasti Joseon karakter Wonwoo akan menjadi GS atau Genderswitch. Untuk jaman modern TIDAK. Jadi ini adalah fanfik Yaoi atau Boys Love

Rating : T/M untuk adegan kekerasan yang mungkin terjadi

Genre : fantasy, friendship, romance

Warning(2) : sekali lagi ini fanfik YAOI. Yang tidak berkenan silahkan mengklik tombol Back di pojok kanan atas. Saya tidak bertanggung jawab atas segala kerusakan(?) yang terjadi.

Ohiya dan tolong perhatikan tahunnya baik-baik^-^ Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan~

Check this out!

JOSEON 1392

Raja Taejo meneguk tehnya dalam diam. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang hingga mampu membuat siapapun terbuai dalam rasa kantuk yang mendalam.

Dihadapannya perdana menteri Jeong Dojeon terkekeh sembari menghirup harumnya aroma teh yang ia sesap.

Raja Taejo meletakan cangkir tehnya pelan dan beranjak berdiri. Berusaha menikmati pemandangan yang hampir setiap sore ia lihat.

Perdana menteri Dojeon berdehem sehingga membuat Raja Taejo menoleh.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Perdana Menteri Dojeon?" Ucapnya tegas. Ketegasan Raja Taejo inilah yang membuat para rakyat menjadi tunduk kepadanya.

"Maaf jika hamba lancang Yang Mulia. Tapi bukankah sudah seharusnya Yang Mulia mengangkat putra mahkota untuk saat ini?" Perdana Menteri Dojeon menunduk sopan saat dilihatnya sang Raja terlihat merenung.

"Kau benar. Tetapi aku masih belum memikirkan siapa yang sekiranya berhak mendapatkan tahta itu." Raja Taejo kembali mendudukan diri di hadapan Perdana Menteri Dojeon.

Yang diajak bicara tersenyum sopan. Berusaha merangkai kata yang sekiranya dapat diterima oleh penguasa nomor satu di negri ini.

"Jika hamba boleh berpendapat, bukankah sebaiknya Yang Mulia memilih putra yang paling Yang Mulia sayangi?" Perdana Menteri Dojeon menunduk sopan setelah berucap. Kemudian mengisi kembali cangkir tehnya yang telah kosong.

Raja Taejo tersenyum lebar. Ia mengusap dagunya yang ditumbuhi janggut yang lebat.

"Jika begitu, tolong kau persiapkan Pangeran Yi Bangseok. Segera siapkan upacara pengangkatan Putra Mahkota untuknya."

"Sungguh keputusan yang baik Yang Mulia." Perdana Menteri tersenyum diantara lengan jubahnya yang terangkat saat penghormatan kepada Raja.

Terlihat dua pangeran saling berkejaran di padang rumput yang luas. Tak jauh dari mereka beberapa kasim dan belasan dayang istana yang mengawasi keduanya dari jauh.

Salah satu pangeran yang bertubuh kecil terjatuh saat pangeran yang bertubuh lebih besar menggelitiknya dari belakang. Suara tawa terdengar hingga jauh. Membuat para dayang juga tersenyum geli melihat tingkah polah kedua pangeran.

"Hyung! Hentikan. Ini geli." Yang bertubuh kecil meronta berusaha melepaskan tangan hyungnya yang seakan tak mau diam menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Yi Bangseok! Kau kalah hanya karena ini?" Sang kakak tersenyum geli dan membantu adiknya untuk berdiri.

Bangseok membenarkan posisi hanboknya yang berantakan. Beberapa dayang terlihat menghampirinya dan segera membenarkan hanbok milik Bangseok. Sang kakak Yi Bangban hanya tertawa melihat adiknya yang masih diperlakukan seperti anak bayi.

Bangban dan Bangseok adalah putra dari Raja Taejo dan Ratu Shindeok. Tahun ini ayahanda mereka atau Raja Taejo resmi diangkat menjadi Raja dinasti Joseon. Setelah sebelumnya sang ayah yang adalah mantan Jenderal perang berhasil memimpin pasukannya dan meruntuhkan dinasti sebelumnya yaitu dinasti Goryeo.

Keduanya sangat paham dengan situasi yang dirasakannya kini. Mereka telah dididik sedari kecil mengenai seluk beluk tahta kerajaan dan sebagainya. Bahkan diusia Bangseok yang ke 10 saat ini, ia telah menguasai silsilah kerajaan dan taktik perang tingkat rendah.

Bangban sendiri hanya berbeda satu tahun diatas adiknya. Ia pun mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti adiknya, kecuali taktik perang yang hanya ayahnya berikan kepada adiknya saja.

Bangban telah lama menyadari bahwa ayahnya Raja Taejo menyayangi adiknya Yi Bangseok lebih dari putra-putranya yang lain. Bangban maklum karena adiknya itu sudah menunjukkan kemampuannya semenjak dini. Bakat yang dimiliki ayahnya benar-benar tercopy sempurna dalam diri Bangseok.

Tiba-tiba seorang kasim dari istana timur mendatangi keduanya yang masih asyik bercengkrama.

"Maaf menganggu Yang Mulia." Kasim itu menunduk hormat.

"Ada apa kasim Hong? Katakanlah." Bangban berucap mewakili ia dan adiknya.

"Hamba mendapat perintah dari Yang Mulia Raja untuk menjemput Yang Mulia Pangeran Bangseok." Kasim itu masih menunduk. Tidak menatap wajah kedua pangeran di hadapannya.

"Mencariku? Ada perlu apa Kasim Hong?" Kali ini Bangseok yang bertanya.

Kasim Hong melanjutkan, "Perihal upacara pengangkatan Putra Mahkota esok hari. Yang Mulia Raja Taejo telah memutuskan Pangeran Yi Bangseok lah yang akan mendapat tahta tersebut."

Bangseok membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia menatap sang kakak yang malah tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sudah menduganya, adik. Cha! Sekarang kau ikuti Kasim Hong. Tidak baik membiarkan mereka menunggu lama." Bangban berucap penuh haru. Ia merasa senang ketika tahu adiknya lah yang akan dinobatkan menjadi putra mahkota yang pertama sejak ayahnya berkuasa.

Bangseok mengangguk dan mengikuti Kasim Hong menuju istana timur, tempat pelatihan dilaksanakan.

Pangeran Yi Bangwon meremas kertas dihadapannya dengan kesal. Pangeran berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu sungguh tak menyangka ayahnya Raja Taejo akan mengangkat bocah berumur 10 tahun sebagai putra mahkota.

Wajahnya memerah hingga ke leher, terlihat beberapa urat yang menonjol tanda ia menahan amarah yang sangat mendalam.

Memang Yi Bangwon hanyalah putra dari salah satu selir ayahnya. Tetapi apa ayahnya tidak memikirkan perasaannya saat ini? Heol! Dirinya dikalahkan oleh bocah berumur 10 tahun yang mungkin hanya tahu bermain saja! Bangwon berusaha meredam amarahnya dengan meminum secangkir teh. Tapi kemudian ia melemparkan cangkir tersebut dengan keras hingga mengenai salah satu prajurit setianya.

Apa ayahnya tidak menyadari usaha yang dilakukan Bangwon selama ini? Ia bahkan menjebak sastrawan yang selama ini ia kagumi dan membunuhnya dengan brutal. Hanya karena sastrawan itu memberontak pada ayahnya dan masih kokoh pada pendiriannya sebagai pengikut Goryeo.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Ia akan menemui Raja Taejo dan mengutarakan keberatannya. Segera! Sebelum upacara pengangkatan itu berlangsung!

Setelah kasim membukakan pintu untuknya Bangwon memasuki ruangan Raja Taejo. Ia memberikan penghormatan kepada ayahnya dan duduk bersimpuh.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari Pangeran Yi Bangwon?" Ayahnya berucap tegas namun tenang. Raut wajahnya datar namun Bangwon dapat menebak jika ayahnya telah mengetahui niatnya datang kemari.

"Maafkan aku jika mengganggu waktu bersantai Yang Mulia." Bangwon menatap ayahnya dengan tajam.

Raja Taejo terkekeh. Tidak merasa terintimidasi sedikitpun dengan tatapan putranya. Bangwon memang telah dikenal berhati kejam. Kabar yang tersebar diantara para dayang itu rupanya sampai juga di telinganya.

Bangwon tersenyum mengejek. "Aku tidak akan berbasa basi lagi. Apakah Yang Mulia yakin akan mengangkat Pangeran Bangseok menjadi putra mahkota?"

Raja Taejo terkekeh. Dugaannya benar mengenai kedatangan Bangwon. Ia mengelus dagunya perlahan.

"Seperti biasanya, tidak suka berbasa basi." Raja Taejo masih terkekeh.

Pangeran Bangwon mengepalkan tangannya geram. Ia menghela napas dan berucap, "Tidakkah kau ingat mengenai satrawan Jeong Mongju?" Bangwon tersenyum licik.

Raja menatap Bangwon dalam-dalam. "Aku sama sekali tidak memerintahmu untuk menjebak bahkan membunuhnya. Semua itu murni keinginanmu sendiri. Bukankah aku benar Pangeran Bangwon?" Raja Taejo kembali tersenyum.

"Aku sangat senang dapat membantumu ayah." Bangwon menekankan kata terakhir. "Aku pikir ayah ingin membalas jasaku itu hmm?" Bangwon tersenyum menyebalkan. Demi apapun ia sangat ingin membunuh ayahnya saat ini.

Raja Taejo menghela napas. "Aku memberikanmu kekuasaan sebagai jenderal perang. Apa itu belum cukup putraku?"

Dan dengan ucapan itu Bangwon mengaku kalah. Ia meninggalkan kediaman ayahnya dengan senyum kekalahan yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Upacara pengangkatan berlangsung lancar. Mulai saat ini Pangeran Yi Bangseok telah resmi menjadi Putra Mahkota Joseon. Senyum terus menerus tersungging di bibir pangeran muda itu.

Raja Taejo dan Ratu Shindeok mengamati putranya dari atas tahta. Raja Taejo merasa senang dengan pengangkatan putra kesayangannya. Tanpa mengetahui jika Pangeran Bangwon yang duduk diantara deretan para pangeran mengepalkan tangannya geram. Ia menatap tajam pada Yi Bangseok yang kini tengah tersenyum didepan khalayak ramai. Upacara pengangkatan kali ini dapat disaksikan secara umum. Berkat permintaan Yi Bangseok sendiri.

Upacara telah selesai. Saat ini Bangseok berada dikediamannya istana utara. Menjadi putra mahkota mengharuskannya pindah ke istana utara yang dekat dengan istana utama. Ia sedikit merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan kakaknya Yi Bangban.

Dan kehidupan Bangseok menjadi putra mahkota pun dimulai. Ia belajar dua kali lipat lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tata krama, silsilah kerajaan yang hingga ia hapal di luar kepala hingga keterampilan memanah dan berkuda. Ia bahkan merasa jika rambutnya akan cepat memutih dengan semua pelatihan yang ia lakukan.

JOSEON 1398

Tak terasa sudah enam tahun berlalu sejak upacara pengangkatan dilakukan. Pangeran Yi Bangseok yang kini telah menjadi Putra Mahkota tumbuh menjadi sosok remaja yang tegap. Tinggi badannya bahkan telah melebihi kakaknya Bangban. Kulitnya sedikit gelap karena terbakar matahari.

Kebiasaannya berburu di cuaca yang terik menyebabkan kulitnya menjadi gelap. Tapi itu tak merubah ketampanan yang dimilikinya. Tatapan matanya tajam dan ucapannya tegas. Benar-benar sungguh copyan yang sempurna dari Raja Taejo.

Selama enam tahun menjadi putra mahkota tak menjadikannya hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Berkali-kali ia mendapat ancaman dan berkali-kali juga keselamatannya hampir terenggut. Berkat jasa Perdana Menteri Jeong Dojeon ia dapat selamat dari segala ancaman selama enam tahun ini. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan ia lebih giat untuk berlatih pedang. Agar ia dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa selama ini, ia mendengar kabar yang beredar di kalangan istana bahwa kakak tirinya Yi Bangwon yang menjadi dalang dari semua ancaman tersebut. Meski tak ingin berburuk sangka namun Bangseok mau tak mau menyadari bahwa sedari dulu hubungannya dengan Bangwon tidak terlalu baik. Pemuda itu bahkan sering kedapatan memandang sinis dirinya.

Kebenaran kabar itu semakin menguat saat di surat ancaman yang ia dapatkan terdapat cap stempel yang hanya dimiliki oleh Yi Bangwon. Sepertinya Yi Bangwon telah terang-terangan mengibarkan bendera perang padanya.

Yi Bangseok berjalan dengan pelan. Ia menuntun seekor kuda yang tengah ditunggangi oleh yeoja cantik.

Namanya Oh Narang dan ia adalah putri dari salah satu menteri di istana. Pertemuan Bangseok dengan Narang terjadi sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu Bangseok jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Narang. Sosoknya yang baik, sopan dan ramah yang sangat disukai oleh Bangseok. Sungguh calon istri yang sangat ideal. Bangseok sendiri merasa malu memikirkan Narang sebagai istrinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu murung belakangan ini?" Narang bertanya lembut. Bangseok tersenyum, mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali kekang kuda.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Bangseok membalas tatapan khawatir Narang dengan senyuman. Tak ingin membuat orang yang disayanginya merasa khawatir.

Narang mengangguk paham. Ia mengerti jika Bangseok juga memiliki privasi yang ia jaga.

Yi Bangban melirik Bangseok sesekali. Keduanya tengah bersantai di gazebo yang tersedia di belakang istana. Bangban menyadari jika raut wajah Bangseok berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Keningnya akan terus mengerut tajam dan memancarkan aura kewaspadaan yang kuat. Tak tahan dengan diamnya sang adik, Bangban memutuskan bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi adikku? Apa ada hal yang gawat?"

Bangseok tersentak. Sedari tadi ia memikirkan surat ancaman dari pangeran Bangwon.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu hyung, dan kupikir hyung harus mengetahuinya." Bangseok merubah posisi duduknya lebih serius.

"Katakanlah." Ucap Bangban.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapat surat ancaman lagi. Mungkin hyung sudah tahu jika hal itu sudah biasa namun kali ini di dalam surat itu terdapat stempel kerajaan."

"Stempel milik siapa adikku?" Bangban mengerutkan kening kebingungan.

"Pangeran Yi Bangwon." Sorot mata Bangseok menjadi tajam.

Bangban menghela napas. "Aku memang sudah menyadarinya sedari dulu adikku. Tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya jika belum ada bukti."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu hyung. Sebaiknya apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Bangseok berucap gelisah.

"Tingkatkan kewaspadaanmu adik! Dan teruslah berlatih." Bangseok menggangguk paham dengan wejangan sang kakak. Ia tak menyadari jika bukan hanya keselamatannya saja yang terancam.

Ancaman Bangwon terbukti. Ia meracuni Ratu Shindeok hingga sang ratu jatuh sakit selama berhari-hari. Raja Taejo telah mengetahui jika semua ini adalah perbuatan putranya sendiri. Namun ia tak dapat bertindak apa-apa mengingat sang putra memiliki kedudukan yang tinggi di istana.

Pun Bangseok menyadari hal itu. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Ia bukan orang yang egois hingga mengorbankan orang yang ia cintai hanya demi kekuasaan semata. Ia takut jika kejadian yang dialami sang Ratu akan terulang kembali. Setelah berunding dengan sang kakak, Bangseok memutuskan akan menanggalkan gelar Putra Mahkota dan memberikannya pada Bangwon.

Namun Raja Taejo malah murka. Menurutnya hanya Yi Bangseok lah yang pantas menjadi Putra Mahkota kerajaan Joseon. Ia tak akan sudi memberikan tahta itu pada pangeran tamak seperti Yi Bangwon. Bangseok dan Bangban pun kembali dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.

Ketika rombongan kedua pangeran itu mencapai gerbang istana, mereka dikejutkan dengan rombongan pria berpakaian serba hitam. Mereka memakai penutup wajah dan hanya menyisakan kedua matanya saja.

Bangseok refleks melindungi sang kakak karena ia tahu kakaknya tidak terlalu pandai dalam bertarung. Sungguh diluar dugaan, mereka diserang di dalam istana mereka sendiri. Yi Bangwon benar-benar kejam dan berhati busuk. Bangseok berjanji akan membunuhnya saat bertemu dengan pangeran licik itu.

Di istana barat tempat kediaman Yi Bangwon

Laki laki itu menyunggingkan senyum. Ia menyesap tehnya dengan nikmat. Sudah lama ia menantikan ini terjadi. Waktu dimana Putra Mahkota Yi Bangseok menemui ajalnya. Tinggal menunggu kabar baik dari orang suruhannya saja. Kali ini ia pasti bisa menyingkirkan adik tirinya tersebut dan merebut tahta impiannya menjadi Putra Mahkota Joseon.

Tenaga Bangseok terkuras habis. Ia berhasil melindungi diri tetapi jika diserang terus-terusan seperti ini ia tidak akan selamat. Ia melirik kakaknya yang juga berusaha keras melawan orang-orang berbaju hitam ini.

Bangseok menggeram saat berhasil menghunuskan pedangnya pada salah satu orang suruhan Bangwon ini. Namun ia membulatkan matanya kaget saat mendengar jeritan melolong dari sang kakak. Rupanya salah satu dari orang berbaju hitam ini berhasil melukai kakaknya.

Bangseok memeluk tubuh kakaknya yang bersimbah darah. Ia melihat luka di bagian perut yang mengaga lebar. Bangseok menitikan air mata sambil memeluk tubuh kakaknya. Pakaiannya bersimbah darah sang kakak. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat memilukan.

"A-adikku la-larilah. Kau harus ss-selamat." Bangban berucap dengan sisa kesadarannya yang menipis. Bangseok menggeleng keras. "Tidak tidak! Hyung akan selamat. Aku akan memanggil bantuan."

"P-pergilah ce-cepat!" Bangseok mendengar langkah kaki yang berlarian semakin banyak. Ia melihat rombongan berbaju hitam itu semakin banyak. Tak ada pilihan lain selain lari.

"Argh sial!" Ia terpaksa meninggalkan sang kakak yang bersimbah darah dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Di belakangnya puluhan orang berbaju hitam mengejarnya. Bangseok terus berlari dengan cepat.

Ia melihat tembok pembatas istana yang berbatasan dengan hutan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berniat melompati tembok pembatas dengan tinggi sekitar satu setengah meter tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah lubang hitam mengaga lebar tepat di tempatnya berpijak nanti. Bangseok berteriak keras saat tubuhnya terjatuh ke dalam lubang hitam dan tersedot kedalamnya. Beberapa saat kemudian lubang hitam itu menutup kembali dan meninggalkan asap yang membumbung tinggi di tengah pekatnya malam.

TBC

Fanfik baru maafkan saya wkwkkw, yang lama belum dpt feeling lol. ya? Alurnya saya cepetin nih, maaf kalo kebingungan bacanya dan gajelas /bow

Mind to review ?


End file.
